bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Enochian
Enochian is the name of the occult language that is used predominantly by the supernatural beings in the Bayonetta series. It is an actual real world language that was recorded in the private journals of occultist, John Dee and his colleague Edward Kelley, from the late 16th-century England. Claiming to have discovered the language with Kelley acting as a spirit medium, both men claimed that the language was delivered to them by real angels and also had alternate names such as the Celestial Speech, the Language of Angels. In both Bayonetta games, both the Angels of Paradiso and the Demons of Inferno use Enochian as their preferred manner of speaking. The language is also used in a range of incantations by the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages to use specific abilities or summon otherworldy partners to aid them in battle. Incantations Incantations using Enochian are made throughout both of the games by Bayonetta, Jeanne and Balder, in order to create various effects. The ones used are listed below in the order of incantation, meaning, and effect. Bayonetta *LEVITHMONG - Beasts of the field - Summon Iron Maiden Torture Attack *PIR ZIXLAY - Heavenly ones all stirred up - Summon Guillotine Torture Attack *PIADPH - Jaws - Summon Pulley and Chain Torture Attack *BAHAL - Cried with a loud voice - Summon Tombstone Torture Attack *ALCRETE - Fiery - Summon Vise Torture Attack/Chainsaw Torture Attack *TELOCH - Death - Summon Wheel Of Torture Attack *PDEE BARMA - First Elder - Summon Madama Butterfly *AVAVAGO - Thunders - Summon Gomorrah *A GRAA ORS - The Moon of Darkness - Summon Malphas *AFFA TADAAG NAPTA - Sword of dust - Summon Hekatoncheir *TELOC VOVIM - Dragon of death - Summon Scolopendra *LASTA SA PIADPH - Framed in the depths of my jaws - Summon Phantasmaraneae *TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO - The fallen one of the moon of darkness... let her be governed by that which thunders! - Summon Queen Sheba *ARGEDCO - Invoke - Summon Labolas *CANILU - Blood - Summon Hydra *SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit - Trapping Jubileus in her hair / Summon Diomedes *CNOQUODI - Servant of the minister ''- Summon Mictlantecuhtli * SOL-PETAHE - ''Listen -' '''Summon Carnage *AGRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO - ''The moon of darkness... let her be governed by that which thunders - Summon Omne. Jeanne *EMNA OL - I herein make you - Summon Iron Maiden Torture Attack *ZNRZA - I swear - Summon Guillotine Torture Attack/Hekatoncheir *YULCI/YOLCI - Bring forth - Summon Tombstone Torture Attack/Wooden Pony Torture Attack *ADRPAN - Cast down - Summon Chainsaw Torture Attack/Malphas *PDEE BARMA - Summon Madama Styx *OXEX RACLIR - To vomit weeping - Summon Gomorrah / Summon Scolopendra *EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR - Herein I make you vomit and weep - Summon Phantasmaraneae and her children *EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR - I herein make you cast down, swear your obedience, and vomit weepin''g!'' - Summon Queen Sheba * CNOQUODI - Servant of the minister ''- Summon Mictlantecuhtli * SUNDENNA - ''Name of evil spirit - Summon Diomedes * SONDENNA - Name of evil spirit - ''Summon Labolas * CANILU - ''Blood - Summon Hydra * SOL-PETAHE - Listen - ''Summon Carnage Balder *MADZILODARP - ''Stretch forth, God, and conquer - Cause a satellite to fire a laser beam *LUNFARDO - Meaning unknown - ''Cause the satellite's fall * ZIRACAH - ''Aquarius - Summon Fortitudo/Cast lightning bolts * HONONOL - Leo - Summon Temperantia * OBELISON - Deliverer - Summon Sapientia * LAVAVOTH - Aries - ''Materialize volcanic flames * LEVANAEL - ''Angel of Luna - Call down beam of light * SIZICIEL - From your highest - Materialize fire meteors * CACACOM - Flourish - At final combo of feather shuriken * BAGIE - Fury - Summons lava spouts from the ground/At final combo of feather shuriken *SIZICIEL HONONOL OBELISON - From your highest... Leo, the deliverer! ''- Summon Omne Rosa * ARZULE - ''Name of evil spirit - Summoning Gomorrah * PDEE BARMA - First Elder ''- Summon Madama Khepri* * ARGEDCO - ''Invoke - Summon Labolas * CANILU - Blood - Summon Hydra * SUNDENNA - Name of evil spirit - Summon Diomedes * CNOQUODI - Servant of the minister ''- Summon Mictlantecuhtli * AR AR TIO - ''Protect Within Her - Summon Hekatoncheir * SOL-PETAHE - Listen - ''Summon Carnage Angels Affinity, Applaud and Ardor *BALTOHA - ''For my own Righteousness *PAMPHICAS - (insult with no determined translation) *TOLHAM PRDZAR - All creatures diminish *MIRC VPAAH - Upon the wings *ETHAR - Peace *ETHARZI - In peace *TELOCH LAP BABALOND - Death for the harlot ''- From Applaud when it creates the golden pool attack Joy *GROSB A - ''The bitter sting - ''When attacking *Z SOBA CORMF -'' Those whose number is - ''When she splits in two Temperantia *FABOAN - ''Poison. (Said when shooting you) * BABALON - Wicked (The clone Temperance actually says this during his boss fight) * IEHUSOZ - Mercy, His Mercies (When he's about to punch you once) * DONASDOGAMA - Hell-fire (Said during the cutscene in Chapter 5 right before he destroys the bridge and sets off a quick time event.) * SOYGA - Will of God Iustitia *AMMA - Curse, Cursed *VOOAN - Truth ''- When lifting up a huge stone *BAM - ''Forget, Let them forget - ''When he throws the stone at Bayonetta Sapientia *CORONZON - ''Demon / Witch - When attacking Jubileus *YOLCI -'' Bringeth forth'' - When Jubileus hits Bayonetta *BUSDIR - Glory - When Jubileus's faces shoot fireballs *COMMAH - Trussed you together ''- When Jubileus's faces shoot ice balls *COM SELH CONST - ''A circle of thunders - When Jubileus casts lightning Miscellaneous * JUBILEUS QAAL OVOM VOMSARG - ''May Jubileus the creator grace you - ''Every auditio and Balder at the end of their lives * NONCI OM. CORONZON SISBI COMMAH. GIL GONSAG BIA MOGEMO. CRIP, CORONZON EKIEI EMNA APILA, BRITA AG - ''You are most understood. Our fate is tied with the demon world, and we share your earnest interest in this matter. However, if she does not reach us alive, this conversation was all for naught - ''Fortitudo, talking with an unseen Balder at the beginning of Chapter IV. Gallery Angelic alphabet chart.jpg|The Angelic Enochian alphabet. Demonic alphabet chart.jpg|The Infernal Enochian alphabet it:Enochian Category:Languages Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Witches Category:Sages Category:Angels Category:Demons